The amount of digital information and documents accessible anywhere and anytime is increasing exponentially. However, the underlying idea of permanent and ubiquitous data access is nowadays compromised by the so-called users “infobesity”, or information overload. To reduce this information overload, information access is now more and more contextualized in order to provide only the appropriate information to the right users, at the right place, and the right time. While this approach is currently followed in the marketing/advertisement industry through a B-to-C frame, it has not yet been applied in work contexts to document management systems.
Yet, a system that allows filtering documents according to their usage in an actual physical context would benefit, for example, work organizations and productivity significantly. This is particularly relevant in the case where work involves physical mobility (e.g., maintenance, travelling salesmen, etc.), different working roles having to collaborate on a task (e.g., teams of workers with complementary required competencies), and situations in which mobile devices are used frequently to access documents. Indeed, facilitating access to usually centralized work documents through mobile devices is becoming increasingly important with the rapid adoption of mobile devices at work. This is furthermore complicated by their frequent usage in both private and work contexts and the corresponding worker's intertwined personal and work schedules. In such a context, another challenge is to properly manage document confidentiality and security at the same time.